Odi Draay Marr
'Appearance': She has red hair, luscious lips, a defining figure and an attitude to follow. She gives straight forward answers and takes no crap, but takes names for the right price. She will do anything her employers ask of her as long as she is paid for it and paid well. Alias Names: *Darasuum A'den (Eternally Forever To Rage) *Fuil Fiach Dubh (Blood Raven) Planets of Occupancy: *Mandalore *Skip One *Pzob *Zolan 'Biography': Early Years: NOE Position: Her primary job is to keep the commander's abreast od new developments on the field. In addition, offering input on mission outcomes and strategic vantage points and venues of interest when hitting the target. Her abilites mainly consist of using her natural affiliated abilities to infiltrate a target, location, and to assassinate if needed. In the NOE Organization, she is identified as a member of the Black Cell, one of which works in the dark and within enemy lines, only a select few members know about her and her orders. She only takes orders from the highest leader or one of her employers, though she may choose to follow other orders depending upon the situation. She is versatile and about as adverse as one could possibly be for a species. While she does believe in the importance of the NOE agenda, she doesn't believe that it means they hate other species by default. She is initially identified and titled as "The Raven" similar to the reaper but with more darkness and inginuity involved. She will be identified as such with in her file which is restricted from most eyes and classified as a level 5 clearance to access. She shows a growing camaraderie between the NOE and others. "So what's wrong with being a mercenary? Is your war worth fighting? If it is, then why does it matter who fights it for you? Aren't we embued with the righteousness of your cause when we offer to take up arms for you? Would you rather your own men and women die to make the point? And if your war is so noble, so necessary -- why aren;t you fighting it for yourself on the front lines? Think of all that before you spit upon us, bui'tsad!" '~ Odi Draay Marr to an Anonymous employer. 'Skill Attributes: As a bounty hunter operating within the 3rd Infiltration Regiment of NOE, she is aligned with the Sith Empire as a Mercenary element and was one of the force using classes on that side. When she finds her targets she will most likely either kill or capture them by any means or use of force for credits. She is not only feared for her weaponry but also for her intellect and savvy efficiency in any situation. Thinking on her feet is the name of the game when you are in the Infiltration business, because you never know what is going to happen. She deploys a wide range of tactics including weaponry, technology, explosives, brute force, and the hunting skills she has learned over the years on her own. In combat she is almost always outnumbered but never out gunned and cornered. Utilizing every type of weaponry is essential to success in always changing situations. Most of the time she is always seen in custom designed and crafted Mandalorian battle armor sporting logos of her guild. Her armor can range from light, medium or even heavy armor. Jetpacks are another thing she utilizes, because of their ability to make situations easier to improvise in, whether she needs a hasty retreat or to cut off a target that doesn't want to be caught. It's also a providing way for her to always have the high ground in battles. 'Skills': *Slicer *Smuggler *Bounty Hunter *Mercenary 'Chapters': A Glimpse Of The Future: Now a new war had begun, the War of the Lords. There were Jedi and Sith running around everywhere fighting over territory and destroying everything around themselves trying to stay alive in the rush of battle. So they fought, and little by little, they fell. Then something really bad happened, a force using bounty hunter entered the fray and aided bringing forth a new kind of Armageddon for the Jedi. "''It's far better to be a well paid mercenary in a war than to be a soldier for a losing side, if I die I would rather die knowing I made a ton of money and bloddied the edge of my sword then to know I fought for nothing.'''" ''~ '''Odi Draay Marr to an Anonymous employer. Eye Of Judgement: Odi known in her early years as Scarlet Raven, did not simply fall to the darkside in a single moment, she turned after years spent in conflict and war in defiance of the Council.